deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Blood Raiders
Crimson Blood Raiders is the Ancient Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the CIA T.A.S.K Force and the Temple of the Ancients. The band of Beast-men barbarians and warriors battle evil from barbaric warlords, evil warlocks, cults, and the tyrannical Kryaal Empire with blood on their swords and magics. Origins The Early Days In the dark age on Astragal, Antichthon, Maximus Fiercekat and his brother and sister, Kell and Elektra, were the survivors of the burned village attacked by the Kryaal Army who have lost their parents. During the raid, they saw the village's sacred artifact taken away and Maximus attempted to get it back but he lost eye after he killed the Kryian raid leader and the others killed the rest. After the raid, they were found and raised by the tribe of warriors then trained to become powerful warriors. The One-Eyed Cat Maximus, Kell and Elektra were grown up as teenagers and passed all the trials of strength, wisdom, knowledge about swords and sorcery and "what-is-best-in-life?" test. They were free to roam the land as they pleased as their journey to avenge their parents and people's death has begun. In the Astragalian Forest, they've encountered some Kryian warriors beating up the defector named Firn Zinkar and saved him when they killed his attackers. After they saved Firn, they were told from of his reason why defected from Kryaal Empire because of the execution of his wife and unborn child. However, Maximus is not ready to face the Kryaal Empire because they have many allies and they're need it to be destroyed if they want battle with vengeance they seek. They must find some allies who can help them and that's where they have to find them at the tavern in the city of Crimsohaven. They've arrived in the city of Crimsohaven where all the barbarian warriors and mercenary came here to stay while others are looking for bounty prizes and golds. Maximus and his fellow companions went to the tavern, looking for mercenary to hire while resting up and drank some ale. Having no luck of available mercenary to hire, they overheard about the High Tusk Tower where it holds some ancient treasure kept by the aging High Lord of the High Tower and guarded by the last guardian of the tower. Instead of continuing to search some mercenaries to hire, Maximus, Kell, and Elektra decided to go for some adventure by themselves without Firn while he stays in the tavern and wait for their return. Maximus and his brother and sister travelled to the High Tusk Tower in the forgotten land of Ivorinus where all the warriors died at the hands of once powerful group Anthro-Elephant warriors many years ago. There at the entrance of the High Tusk Tower is Cronn Tuskarn and Maximus faced him and won in a fair fight with honor, knowing that he's the last of his kind of mighty warriors like him. As they've entered the tower without hesitation, the young barbarians climbed up to top through a longest stair and there were no monsters to fight but only spirits from the past as they've listened to the history of Cronn's people and the empire that it was once stood. As they've reached the top tower, they greeted by the High Lord and received their first treasure, the Crimson Gem of Wildcat, a powerful jewel that it was handed down from generations to generations. With the High Lord is finally laid to rest in peace, they head back to Crimsohaven with his new companion, Cronn, after he's freed from the curse. As they've returned to Crimsohaven, they saw a deserter from Wolfcrawl kingdom named Garren Blackfang fighting some loyalist soldiers of King Wargolph in the city square and Firn was there too. Maximus and his fellow companions were about to intervene but they were told to back off until a brute commander from the Kryaal Empire showed up with few of his soldiers. Firn challenged the commander in one on one sword fight but he was beaten down and Maximus intervened and challenge the Kryian commander as he takes his place. But he has recognized his familiar face from the raid a long time ago after he killed the raid leader. The fight was intensive and brutal until he cut his eye out and slain the Kryaal commander in cold blood, flown onto the street. The crowd cheered as they couldn't believed that a young Catling could defeated one of the Kryaal's champions and they did. After they've taken care of the rest of the Kryian and Wolfcrawlian warriors and Garren joined the group, Maximus and fellow companions set their sight on Kryaal Empire and his evil allies that they must be destroyed as the Crimson Blood Raiders are born. The Trails of the Crimson Blood The Crimson Blood Raider's fame were skyrocketed overnight and spread like wildfire as they've battled ancient beasts from the Underworld and powerful barbarian clans who seeks conquest with slavery and death on Astragal. They've battled the Blood Hawks in Stormclaw and Demon Howling Owls in Paleowl, crushed the army of Elkricusian warriors in the battle of Crystal Tiger Plateau; and destroyed the Dark Dragon King's cult in the jungles of Scaled Swamplands of Scalicus. During their bloody journey, many brave heroes from each kingdom they've travelled have joined the group to fight the evil Kryaal Empire. One of their epic bloody battle they've involved and their personal favorite is the Vulpes Wars, a war between the Blue Fox Clan with the aid of the Red Fox Clan and the Blood Vixen Clan and her evil ally of the Black Fox Cult and barbaric Black Fox Warriors. There at Vulpusia, the land of the foxes and vixens, they met Myrana Krystalfox, the sexy deadly sorceress from the Blue Fox Clan, and brought to the war camp where they also met Feron Firefox of the Red Fox Clan. They were sent to find the source of their dark and Chaotic power at the Blackfox Castle. As they've accepted their task, Elektra, Myrana and Feron went to the Blackfox Castle to disrupt their unholy ceremony while Maximus and the Crimson Warriors must remain at the frontline at the Fields of Foxinpaws where the Blood Vixen Clan and the Black Fox Clan are expected to battle there. Elektra followed Myrana and Feron as they've infiltrated the Black Fox Cult's castle through the underground tunnel near the guard post ahead. They went through the dungeons where they took out several Black Fox guardsmen to delaying their ceremony as well stopping their torture on those prisoners of war. As they've sneak passed throughout the castle until they've reached the ritual chamber where the source was there and that source was a contained Light Vixen Crystal that it was hidden away for many eons ago until the cult found and recovered to their castle and ceremony was taken place as they empowering their army and worshipping to their evil god as well to the twin sisters and the leader of the Blood Vixen Clan and the Black Vixen Cult. Elektra and the Crimson Warriors disrupted the ceremony as they jumped and knocked out the twin sisters and killed all their followers in cold blood. As the Blue Vixen Clanswomen have arrived, Elektra, Myrana and Feron are holding them off as they fight the Blood Vixen Clanswomen and Black Vixen Cultists and Black Fox Warriors from disrupting the counter-spell. Meanwhile, Maximus, Kell and the Crimson Warriors fight the entire army of Blood Vixen and Black Fox Warriors as the bloody battle has began. During the bloody battle, casualties are mounted on both sides but the Crimson Warriors brought more casualties on the Blood Vixen Clanswomen and Black Fox Clansmen in cold blood as long they can keep up the fight which they did. Meanwhile at the Blackfox Castle, Elektra, Myrana and Feron kept on fighting them off as they've created walls of bloody corpses near the archway and won't back down until every single one of them is dead. Wave after wave after wave after wave after wave after wave and after too many bloody wave until the Light Vixen Crystal shines and freed the spirit of Light Vixen God, destroying the cult's army and their Chaotic power throughout the castle. Then, Elektra was attacked by one of the twins but she fought back and killed her and then Myrana killed the last leader of the unholy alliance with her magic arrow bolt, ending the Vulpes Wars for good. With the defeat of the Blood Vixen and Black Fox Clan as well the end of Black Vixen Cult's reign of terror, the Crimson Warriors earned their rest after a bloody war for a week. Their bloody journey continues as they've battled the arrogant Howling Blood Bat Clan at the Caves Rabats, survived the untamed brutal barbaric Black Tusk Ram Clan in Rhinovokar, and fought the arrogant Black Hell Bat Clan with the help of the Spectral Saint Bats. As they've rid the evil allies of the Kryaal Empire, the Crimson Warriors are set on sight on Kryaalia. The Realm of Chaos The Crimson Warriors traveled to the Kryaal Empire at the Paganzaru Island via a boat, sailing through the Astragalian Sea up north. However, they were blocked by one of the Kyraal Imperial Armada and their evil ally, the Black Anvil clan. But, the Crimson Warriors managed to fend off until one warrior named Enther Anvilfinn joined the fray and defeated the armada in the impossible naval battle. After their fist naval battle, they agreed to help Enther and his people to destroy their ancient enemy and they did as they've eradicated the clan from existence and Enther joined the group. As they've arrived on Paganzaru Island, the Crimson Warriors have entered the kingdom of Wolfcrawls before the Kryian territory. Before skipping the Wolfcrawl kingdom, Maximus decided to pay a visit by defeating them, weakening his defenses and influences, which it was a good idea and so he, Kell and Garrel went to the Castle Wolfcrawls to confront King Wargolph and his army. They've surpassed their trenched forests, crawl down through the well and underground cavern and infiltrated through the dungeons, surviving their death traps and fought the guards. But they've entered the castle, the battle has begun as they've fought their way to reach the throne while slaughtering the entire Wolfcrawlian warriors and elites until they've confronted King Wargolph. Maximus and Garrel were trapped and Kell faced the Wolfcrawlian King and his remaining elite warriors of 300 and killed his last warriors in cold blood on his blade's steel. Kell fought and killed King Wargolph in a fierce battle, breaking his fellow Crimson Warriors free from his evil spell and found the most precious treasure of Wolfcrawls, the Orb of the Chaos Wolf, meaning the source of the Chaos God named Ferex, then they destroyed the source for good, ending their reign of terror. With the Wolfcrawls Kingdom is out of the way, the Crimson Warriors continue their quest as they're heading to Paganzaru City where the Kryaal Empire was born there. The Crimson Warriors traveled to the Paganzaruian Forest where they've attacked the patrol guards for their sport until they were encountered by another defector named Delina Krymclaw, a member of the underground rebel group that they defy the Kryian Emperor Ress Chaospaw. Firn restrained her from her vengeful way and they agreed to help her and the rebels in the upcoming battle with the Kryian Empire. They were brought to the rebel's hideout at the underground caverns and planned of how to take down Emperor Chaospaw for good and free Astragal from his ultimate reign of terror. The Crimson Warriors were tasked to infiltrate the barracks and defense towers on the castle walls as they've surpassed their traps and killed all the guards inside the dungeons and guard posts, disrupted their defense weapons, and freed all the prisoners of war, joining the rebellion. When their tasks are completed, the uprising began as they've breached through the main gate to the castle as the Crimson Warriors fought the Kryian warriors and the remnants of its evil allies that they've destroyed them few months ago. After the battle at the courtyard, the Crimson Warriors entered the great castle and fought their way to find and confront Emperor Chaospaw at the throne room while killing all Kryian warriors and their evil allies throughout the castle. As they've reached the door to the throne room, Maximus, Kell and Elektra must confront their nemesis while the others are holding them off. As the young wildcat warriors entered the throne room, they faced their nemesis for the first time and battled him in a fierce and hardened battle of their life. During the fiercest battle, Kell and Elektra distract him and then Maximus got his opportunity of defeating him once and for all but it all backfired when they were beaten up by his enormous strength and darkest magic until their Aura has been unlocked by the power of the Crimson Gem of the Wildcat they've carried for so long and finally used it for the first time, turning the tide of the battle as they've finally defeated Emperor Chaospaw for good and sent him into the Realm of No Return as their nemesis is sucked away into the portal. With the Kryian Emperor is no more in Astragal and the source of his Chaos power has been destroyed, their quest is finally over and Astragal is freed from the shadow of evil and Chaos as the Crimson Warriors are hailed as heroes. As the Crimson Warriors returned to their home kingdom, Maximus, Kell and Elektra decided to see the world where they have full of treasures to find and evil cults and barbarians to fight as their adventure has begun. Aftermath In the 21st century, the Crimson Warriors were spotted in Southern India, battling the cult supporter of the Brotherhood of Chaos while rescuing CIA agents. That brought a good attention to the CIA T.A.S.K Force. After they've defeated the cult, they were offered to join the CIA Paranormal Division as part of the Deadly Alliance and they agreed as they fight the evil Brotherhood of Chaos when they learned that their nemesis has returned from his imprisonment. Team Members Maximus Fiercekat The young fiercest and fearless leader and the one main founder of the band of raiders group. He’s young wildcat warrior with some fiercest skills inspired from their late-father who survived the raid by Kryaal along with his brother and sister and formed the raider group. He’s also known as “the One-Eyed Cat” by many who dared to challenge him to death as a dangerous alone warrior. Kell Fiercekat Maximus' big brother and one of the founders of the group, Kell was one of the survivors from Kryaal's raid. He's a cool sword-wielding fighter and the skilled martial artist. Like his brother, he's called "the Red Hot-Rodded Cat Warrior" for his hot-headed attitude. Elektra Fiercekat Maximus' sister and one of the founders of the group, Elektra was also the survivors from Kryaal's raid. She's the young thief and assassin but she's also a warrior inspired by their late-mother. She's also called "the She-Devil Cat" due to her beauty and deadly fighting skills. Firn Zinkar An ex-Kryaal warrior who was defected from the tyrannical empire with his dead wife and unborn child. When he was rescued by Maximus and his brother and sister, Firn joined the group because he wants to avenge his dead family and served as their mentor and teacher. He's also a brilliant strategist for the group and has knowledges of many lands of Astragal. Garrel Blackfang A deserted Wolfen soldier from Wolfscrawl kingdom who was submitted the crime of over 100 deaths of the Wolfscrawl soldiers. But he managed to escape the island and joined forces with the Crimson Blood Raiders for his fight against King Wargolph and the Kryaal Empire. Zek Grenado A gunslinging Dinosoid-like Pterodactyl who was a member of the Green Birds Gang now he joined Maximus' raiders group. He's a wild cowboy mercenary for hire and the ladies man of the group. He's armed with his dual revolvers and a pack of handful grenades. Denn The mighty hulking Dragonkind-Turtlefolk hybrid who was from the powerful Green Shell Tribe that it was threatened by the Red Shell Tribe and the Dark Dragon Kings' cult. After the threat is over, Denn joined the Crimson Blood Raiders after he proved himself as a true Dragon Shell Warrior. Enther Anvilfinn The Aquatic-like Stethacanthus (a prehistoric Shark) who lived in the lost civilization deep underwater for eons. When the civilization was under threat by Kryaal warships, Enther battled against the invaders until he was assisted by Maximus and the Crimson Blood Raiders. After the threat is over and the ancient enemy is eradicated, Enther joined the group because he want to see the surface world where he never had been there before until now. Myrana Krystalfox A cunning mystic Anthro-Vixen sorceress who was a member of the Blue Vixen Clan now a mercenary for hire until she joined Maximus' group. She's the unstoppable sorceress with her unlimited magic power when she passed the dangerous test from the High Tower of the Mystics and she proved to become one of them. She can kill her enemies including the Blood Vixen Clan and the Black Fox Cult with her clean hands. Feron Firefox A noble Anthro-Fox warrior from the Bright Fox Tribe who fought the Black Fox Knights and barbarians for over the years. During the Vulpes War, he was teamed up with the Crimson Blood Raiders and ended the Black Fox Cult's reign of terror as well defeated the Blood Fox Clan. Buros Spearhog The Anthro-Boar atavist who had been outcasted by his tribe for recent crime and then was joined with Crimson Blood Raiders. He might be rough but he got some strong attitude and fighting skills with his hunting spear. Toro Blackhorns The darkest brown Minotaur barbarian who had lost many battles and been banned for his reckless and ruthless behavior after he killed some of his opponents without approval of killing them. Though he may be banned but he was recruited by Maximus and the Crimson Blood Raiders. Hector Stallious The wild Anthro-Horse who is untamed atavist with rough attitude when he was disturbed by other atavists and his home was destroyed, framed for his action. When he left his home village while he was misunderstood, Hector was recruited by Crimson Blood Raiders which he joined the group first. Xiou-Zin The Anthro-goat who has been in exiled for years for using the banned spell book for his own personal gain. Now recruited by Crimson Blood Raiders, Xiou-Zin is finally able to use his some forbidden magic for the greater good if he can maintain his current alignment status, of course. Rash Reking The wisecracking Anthro-Bat or Batling who found the rocket from the crash site and strapped himself to give him a boost, making himself as the fastest bat of his kingdom. But, he has to be careful with that rocket's speed limits and condition. Lengalo Greentalon The green Avian-like Eagle who was the honor guard now a mercenary for service to the elder king until the Crimson Blood Raiders came to help his people to defeat the Blood Hawks in order to ensure the survival of the kingdom. After the Blood Hawks' defeat and banishment into exile, Lengalo joined the mercenary group. Gilomen Hornowl The Avian-like Owl who is the Magic-User class from the Paleowl Kingdom. He was tested in the High Tower of the Sorcery which he passed and earned the right to wield one of the powerful books known as the Book of Stringeros. After he vanquished the Demon Howling Owls with the help of Crimson Blood Raiders, Gilomen joined the mercenary group for his use of his spell book. Delina Krymclaw The defected female Kryian warrior who escaped from the Krynn Empire after her family was executed for suspicion of becoming rebels. Ever worse after her escape, her sister was killed and cannot hide idly by to see more innocent died at the hands of the Kryian warriors. She later joined the Crimson Blood Raiders for avenging her family's death. Lucy Hazewood The female Anthro-Rabbit is the Magic-User class with the Nature Magic. She's the adventurer who is on the quest to find the tomb of the lost Dragon King's Lair, deep in the forest, until she was rescued by the Crimson Blood Raiders. After the cult is defeated and sealed the Lair forever, Lucy joined the mercenary group for her next adventure. Typhorn Rockhorn The Anthro-Rhinoceros who is the most brutal badass warrior of the group. He's strong and powerful and has an unbreakable horns that it pierced through his enemies and wooden structures and barricades. Cronn Tuskarn The Anthro-Elephant who was once a guardian of the High Tusk Tower, defending against the evil forces of the Krynn Empire. Over many years of guarding the tower, he defended against Maximus but he was defeated fair and square with honor. After the High Lord of the High Tower finally laid to rest in peace, Cronn joined the Crimson Blood Raiders after he's freed from the old curse. Inspirations * Inspired from Robert E. Howard's Conan the Barbarian. * Inspired from the Build-engine game, Witchaven, and Apogee game, Realms of Chaos. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:The Temple of the Ancients